gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing world of Gumball: The Real Trip
This is the second movie in the gumball universe Characters Main characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Jimmy Barclay Donna Barclay Mary Barclay George Barclay Rodney Rathbone Bart rathbone Dorris Rathbone Penny Fitzgerald Wooton Fitzgerald Damien John Goldbrooke Minor Characters (Blank) Songs Adventures in Elmore Theme The Amazing world of Gumball Theme Amish paradise by Werid Al Yankovic Other songs.. Transcript (Movie Opens with Adventures in Elmore Theme) (A view of the electric palace is shown as Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Damien, Jimmy walk in) Damien: i mean i dont get it jimmy why didn't companys in the 80s make original tv shows with original characters Jimmy: i really dont know why.... Bart: Congrats!!! You 5 are the 20,000 costumers Darwin: but theres five of us?? Bart: kid you all count as one! Gumball: well what do we win! Bart: you get tickets to HAWAII! Jimmy: oh great not this again Bart: but this time you get 13 tickets! (Gumball theme plays) Day 1 Jimmy: starts writing in his journal* i was on the plane headed to Hawaii but even on the plane werid crap happened (The screen fades away and starts playing what happens on the plane) Darwin: sits upside down* Carrie: Darwin what are you doing Darwin: doing a handstand on a plane Carrie: and why are you doing that Darwin: because im bored Carrie: Darwin its only been an hour Darwin: woow (Camera moves over to were gumball and penny are siting) Penny: why did i bring my 28 year old brother along.......... Wooton: i dont know why did you bring me along *snort* Penny: sigh* Gumball: still sleeps* Hours later* The plane lands and everyone leaves the plane* Damien: why am i still talking about 80s cartoons jimmy Jimmy: i still dont know Rodney: hey pop when am i gonna be able to get in the bar Bart: you know how about you.. Rodney: you mean.... Bart: Yeah....... Later* Rodney: hey Gumball, Darwin you want these Free beer passes Darwin: dont do it gumball please dont do it please..... Gumball: ill....take them... Darwin: oh no... Gumball: ahh..Darwin this is the life... Darwin: Darwin whispers in gumballs ear* were underaged and you cant drink untill were 21 Gumball: wow...well ____ that Darwin: 0_0 Gumball: goes unconscious* Later* Gumball is laying in bed* Nicole: what happened to Gumball?? Darwin: oh...nothing... Jimmy: Damien why are we going swimming at 9pm Damien: because the witches wont find us then... Jimmy: Right...... Damien: hey look an island Jimmy: dont you... Damien: swims away to the island* Jimmy: crap..... *Swims there two* Day Two Penny: so what your saying Darwin is that Rodney Rathbone tricked him into going to go to the bar Darwin: yup... Penny: unbelievable Meanwhile Jimmy: look this was just a boring old island damien Damien: no its not destructo and his minions are on this island Jimmy: good grief damien were stuck on a island ive already told you that and we also dont have food or drinks Damien: yeah we do "proceeds to drink sea water and eat sand And he starts coughing* Jimmy: Uggghhhh Meanwhile Bart: pork grind feast pork grind feast Dorris: oh bart how kind of you to serve us pork grinds Richard: yeah its food so its delicious Anais: oh come on there pork grinds there disgusting Bart, Dorris And Rodney Stare at anais* Gumball: uhh i like pork grinds... Darwin: yeah i do too.... Nicole: well i dont i will stand up for my opinions Donana: well i will too Mary: well... George: dont do it mary..... Mary: ill do it too George: fine ill leave Bart: good idea George because Nicole, Anais, Donana, Mary also George get out Nicole: fine! Come on guys Anais: alright... Later* Darwin: where has carrie been shes been gone for a reallh long time Carrie: oh hi im back Darwin: wow you got two bags of food Carrie: half of it is ghost food Darwin: ohh Gumball: guys tomorrow is the music concert Wooton: walks by and says: "Remember Israel Iz" "he is also crying" Darwin: whos Israel IZ? Carrie: he died in 1997 he made haw covers and a ton of people loved his music and still love it to this day Darwin: wow.... Meanwhile Jake: huh... Jake: Looks like Hawaii and its December 19 2019 Jake: oh yeah this the time.. Do i need to explain it to you well better rent a hotel Hawaii is nice before climate change Day 3 Wooton: oh i know what you can sing Darwin: What? Wooton: uhh the song im singing Darwin: well i've already chossen a song Penny: is walking by* oh hi wooton why are you dreesed as a amish man Wooton: its based off of the song im singing Wooton: also its time for me too sing my song Wooton: runs out there* Wooton: *proceeds to sing amsih paradise* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOfZLb33uCg Announcer: alright then..well our next person is uhh damien goldbrooke uhh damien well hes not here so we will replace him with some one else with a man named *checks his cards* Eugene Meltsner Eugene: thank you all well im gonna sing one of my teachers favorites Euegene proceeds to play one of his songs called Seasonal Felicitations* Gumball: ugghh fine im terrible at singing anyways Gumball: fine ill sing Announcer: welcome to the show gumball! Gumball: just let me sing Announcer: well ok.. Maybe you should not be so rude.. Gumball: sings his horrible cover of without you* Announcer: ok ok you can go now Meanwhile... Jimmy: thats it damien im going back home ive been stuck on this island for two days instead im starving!I Jimmy swims back while tuging on damiens arm* A few minutes later* There is the stage ok lets sing now Mary: jimmy damien! Were have you been Jimmy: damien got me stuck on a island Damien: no i did not Mary: look look look how about you sing while eating this Damien: wow a hamburger Jimmy: your joking Mary: yeah i am well eat it now and then go sing Damien and Jimmy eat there hamburgers and they go on the stage* Announcer: im not gonna say anything im just gonna let them sing Jimmy and Damien sing a song on the stage for 4 minutes* Announcer: alright good job Jimmy and Damien so now its time for our final performance by Darwin watterson Darwin: hello Mr. Loeri well yesterday one of my friends referenced something i had never heard of so i looked the song up and i loved and now i want to play it here i also found out i could play the ukulele really well so im gonna start playing now Darwin plays "Somewhere over the rainbow" the better version by Israel IZ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1bFr2SWP1I Day 4 the final day Darwin: well i think its time to leave now Damien: hey Darwin i came to tell you.. Darwin: i already know Damien: oh (Plane flys back) (Eugene plays his ukulele on the plane) Jimmy: who knew Eugene is worse than a crying baby Damien: i really dont know how we got the vip seats Jimmy: yeah its weird (They land and get off) Rodney: uhhhmm thats it folks....?? Bart: no ill do it Rodney: pop....... Bart: dont call me pop......... (Movie ends) Credits Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson Gabriel Encarnacion as Damien Goldbrooke David Griffin as Jimmy Barclay Walter Edmison as Bart rathbone Steve Burns as Rodney Rathbone Category:Movies Category:Adventures in Elmore